Sunburst
by ZeldaDragon
Summary: An interlude on a hilltop. KyoUo fluffiness.


**What's this? Fluff? Why, yes it is! Kyo/Uo fluff, to be exact. Don't ask where the idea came from; I have no idea.**

**Okay, how about this. If I get at least ten reviews for this I'll write something off a request. Anything at all, as long as it falls within my boundaries. Leave your ideas/requests in your review when you leave one. Just remember: TEN REVIEWS OR MORE will get you the fic. FIFTEEN or more will get you two.**

**Enjoy!**

xxx

"Everyone's looking for you, orange top." Arisa Uotani walked slowly up the large hill, holding her skirt up out of the way so she wouldn't trip over it. "Nice view. Have you been up here all day?"

Kyo didn't answer, instead watching as she plopped down beside him. He got a whiff of her scent as she adjusted her skirt again. "How did you find me?"

She shrugged. "It wasn't hard. You leave deep footprints."

"Oh." He leaned back on his arms and focused on the sun setting over the city. "You, um, don't have on Kyoko's jacket."

"Yeah, so?" She gave him an odd look. "Why does it matter?"

"I just thought you'd be chilly."

"Nah." Her loose blonde hair waved about her face as she shook her head. "It's not bad. Just the way I like it, actually."

A light silence fell before Kyo broke it. "Why did you come to look for me?"

"You seemed pretty down this morning." Uo shrugged again. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." He didn't look at her, knowing she'd probably catch the lie if he did. "It'll be dark soon."

"I don't care." She chuckled. "Is poor Orangey afraid of the dark?"

"No!" He jumped up and glared down at her.

Arisa laughed full out at that. "Oh, sit down, you big baby." She reached out and pulled on his shirt. He stumbled a bit and fell back down to the grass. "You really overreact sometimes, you know that?"

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well…"

"Well what?" she asked, leaning close enough to make him squirm away and stand again.

"You're a stupid Yankee!"

She laughed again. "Come back here!"

The tone of her voice made his heart flutter. As though of their own accord, his feet stopped their retreat. He looked back at her, and the sight made his heart stop fluttering…and simply drop into his stomach. She had fallen onto her back, staring up into the trees. Her hair had spilled out around her, catching the sun and glinting with gold; that same sun made her skin glow, like she was what was giving off the light.

"H-hey…"

"What?" She glanced over at him, turning her head so her face was pressed to the grass. Her eyes were wide, contented and relaxed.

"You…"

"I…" Uo gestured for him to elaborate. When no further answer was forthcoming, she sat up and raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Kyo blinked, mentally giving himself a shake to clear his mine. "No…no, you didn't do anything. Sorry, I kinda lost myself there."

Her face softened as her lips pulled back in a little half-smile as she lowered herself back to the ground. "What caught your attention? Anything worth a second glance?"

His breath stuck in his throat. She knew. Somehow, she knew what had happened to him, what he was feeling. And now she was…flirting? He walked slowly toward her again and sat where he had been before. If that's the game she wanted to play today, then so be it.

"Perhaps," he said quietly in response to her previous question. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think that maybe you _should_ take a second glance." She watched, body frozen, as he moved just slightly closer. Maybe she hadn't been hallucinating before. "And perhaps a third?"

Kyo chucked as best he could. He really couldn't stop himself as he stretched out beside her. She was so beautiful, and before he could even think about what might come of it, he leaned down and kissed her solidly on the mouth. She made a distant sound of surprise but made absolutely no move to protest. Before he could lose himself, he took one of her hands in his, pressing the other to the grass as he supported himself above her. No good would come of her giving him any kind of hug.

Her lips were warm and inviting. Smooth, too. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing lipstick or anything. He wished he could touch her face, but he was worried about what might happen if he let go of her hands. She was almost limp, but she quickly came back to the moment. Her grip tightened in his, her fingers fanning out and closing again. She tasted…amazing. Almost like…what was that, apples? No, this was more just _her_. No real way to categorize it. He hadn't even realized his tongue had been stroking her lips until she parted them and let him do as he wished.

After a very long moment, he pulled away. Arisa opened her eyes and looked at him. Her face was flushed, as was his. She chuckled, more a loud exhale than anything. "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"I…don't know." He released her hands and moved further away. She pushed harshly at his elbow as he tried to support his sitting position, making him fall down beside her.

"Don't you get up and leave, mister." She gave him a playful glare. "I'm not done with you. I'll ask again: Why did you just do that?"

"Because I wanted to, okay?" He knew that under different circumstances, he would be getting quite frustrated now. But as it were, he was just going through the motions. He was actually thrilled. And very nervous. She hadn't hit him, though. That was a good thing.

"Okay." Uo's voice was quiet.

"You know, I never thought you could be so submissive."

She raised her eyebrows as he shook his head in amazement. "Submissive? Submissive my ass. I was just surprised."

"Whatever you say," he hummed under his breath. He laughed when she jabbed his side with her fingers. "Watch it!"

"What, are you ticklish?" She propped herself up on an elbow and stared down at him, her eyes wide and innocent. Without waiting for an answer, she let the moment go and changed the subject. "Was that your first kiss, Kyon-Kyon?"

Kyo's face turned red. "No," he muttered, lying though his teeth.

Uo studied him. "I think it was. I'm right, aren't I?"

"You're evil, you know that?" When she said nothing in return to the barb, he gave in. She already knew, anyway, so what was the big deal? "Fine. Yeah, it was."

She smiled. "I never would have guessed."

"Then how did you know!" He sat up, livid. "You tricked me, damn bitch!"

She threw her head back, shaking with laughter. "You're so easy to read, Kyon!" She paused, feigning interest in her fingernails. "Besides, I have much more experience that you seem to have."

Kyo glowered at her. "What do you mean, 'experience'?"

"Just what you think it means, Orangey. I'm no angel, hmm?"

"Damn right," he mumbled under his breath. "You're a demon."

She laughed again. "Thank you so much for that compliment." Arisa pursed her lips, cutting short the peal. "So are you really doing okay? I mean, you wouldn't even rise to the prince's criticisms this morning."

Kyo shrugged and turned his face to the sky. "I'm just in a bad mood. Or was, at least."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" She poked his side. "Come on…I'm a good listener."

"Do you think…" His face flushed almost violently. "Do you think I could just kiss you again?"

"Mmm…" Uo tilted her head in mock consideration. "Actually, I think that's a good idea. You could use the practice."

He glanced over at her. She was smirking at him, the sun, still setting in the distance, gleaming off her face. He took her hands back in his. She freed one and put it gently on the back of his neck, pulling him down to meet her halfway.

"Kiss me all you like," she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

**.:end:.**

**Remember… Ten reviews and I'll write a request! ;)**


End file.
